The Voices in my Head
by jsrsuperstar
Summary: Something is wrong with Chad.Nobody knows whats wrong or how to fix it.It all comes down to the voices in his head.Co written by lexicuti4eva! you know her, you love her!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter1: I'm my own friend

My name is Chad Austin Danforth.I am 5 years old. I have many friends the only problem is that you can't see them. They live in my head there names are Joaquin, Chelsea, David and Bryan.Sometimes they are really hard to control. Everyone thinks I am really weird but they don't understand me.

"No maybe they don't want to understand you."

"Shut up, Bryan!"

Sorry about that, back to my thoughts. These voices make it really hard to focus because they never go away. My mother thinks its just a phase and my father thinks I'm possessed. The voices try to manipulate me to do stuff that sometimes I really don't want to do. and sometimes its really hard to explain that "The VOICES made me do it."

" You know you love us Chad." said Joaquin

"No I don't."

"Come on face it, You can't live without us" Chelsea stated.

"I bet you I could."

"He probably could." Bryan said

"Stop being so depressing." David retorted.

Anyway, back to my story! I go to Serenity Christain Academy and my teachers think I'm bright, but I don't apply myself.

"Yeah, right." David butted in.

"No More Interruptions, David."

"Sure thing boss!"

Anyway, I sit in the fifth desk on the third row, behind Danny, the ugliest thing I've ever seen who by the way always picks on me.To the left is Felicia, the prettiest thing in the world I really like her, but I think Bryan screwed up my chances of being with her.

I know what you're thinking, "He's only five!" but I really like her! She's so pretty.

"She's ugly!"

"Bryan!"

"Chad Danforth! I've had enough of this!"

"See what you did? You guys got my teacher mad at me!"

"Sorry Chad."

"Whatever."

"Chad, please stop talking to yourself..." she pleaded.

"I'm sorry Ms.West."

"Yeah we're all sorry."

"That's it...I'm calling your parents!" and she left the room.

"Oooh Chad's gonna get in trouble!" Danny said.

"Go stick your head in a toilet!"

"Joaquin!"

"What? He deserved it."

"My mommy says Chad has a problem with his head." Felecia said.

"Maybe it's your head that has the problem."

"Chelsea, be nice!"

"We're just helping you out."

"Yeah Chad!"

"Whatever."

"Mr. danforth come here!" I slowly made my way to the front of the classroom.

"Chad, What is your mother's work number?"

"It's none of your business."

" David, Shut UP!!!"

"Chad you're really being unreasonable!" an annoyed Chelsea pointed out

"yeah, don't yell at David like that!" protested Joaquin

"I HATE YOU GUYS!!!!! GET OUT OF MY HEAD!!!!" Chad screamed

"Mr. Danforth ! one more word out of you and I'll..."

"You won't do anything!" screamed Bryan

"I'm so so so sorry, Ms. west! I won't do it again! It was Bryan!1 I swear to god it was Bryan! I didn't I mean he didn't mean it1 Don't call My Mommy!!!!" I screamed

"Call his Mommy" Joaquin yelled back

"Chad I think you should wait in the office for your mommy" Ms. west suggested

" I won't do it again, I promise! I'll make them shut up! I willl!! she's gonna Hit me!" chad screamed

at this point the class was looking at me like I had truly lost my mind. In reality, I truly had!! They kept snickering and laughing. I broke down into tears.

" I hate little children" David laughed

'Yeah they can be so mean"

"Chelsea, shut up!" I hollered

"HaHaha!!! Not only do you have Voices in your head, but you name them!! HaHaHa!!" Danny laughed

"Ooooh, he got you there homie" Joaquin stated.

"Dumbass, you're supposed to be on Chad's side" Bryan said

"You can't tell me what to do"

"Well maybe I can" I stated. I started beating myself on my head. I cleared out everything else going around me. all I could make out were a couple of "He's crazy" or "He's really going to hurt himeself" or "i wonder what his life will be like in ten years!then Ms. west came behind me and prayed. did it work? i thought so, but ten minutes later the voices came back as I was getting into my mother's car.

"You're looking really pretty today, Mrs. danforth" David started

"Chad, Don't play with me, I am Highly upset with you! How could you pull something like that? at school too? what am I going to do with you?

"mommy it wasn't my fault!"

"save it for soomeone who cares! Now I have to take you to the priest on Monday, because your teacher thinks you're possessed! they have to cleanse our house with Holy water or something like that1 Do you know how bad this makes me and your father look?

"aww put a sock in it lady!" bryan spat

" What Did Young man"

"He said PUT A SOCK IN IT. what are you deaf! I hope you know I'm not listening to a word you say1 You are just wasting your breath!I HATE YOU!" SCCCREEECHHH!!!!!!!! My mom pulled the car over and pulled me out.

" NOW I DON'T EVER,EVER, EVER, EVER,EVER,EVER WANT TO HEAR THAT OUT OF YOU!! that's right I got a beaten!Not a spanking,I'm talking about an Ol' slave beating! I will never forget that day! I officially hated the voices. I wanted to die! The rest of the drive was silent. i bolted out of the car when i got home! I ran to my room and closed the door. I fed my goldfishies, Tommy and Zaquishia Quonetta, and Bobby valentino (if any body's name is Zaquisha Quonetta, I'm sorry. No offense) i always talk to them when I have a bad day. I treated my goldfish like Michael Jackson treated his rat. They were the only ones who truly understood me because I didn't have any friends.

"Tommy, Do you want to know what happened today?' tommy fluttered upwards, then sunk down to the bottom to play in his castle

"You talk to some dumb fish, but not us!" Chelsea protested

"you guys go away, I've had enough today!"

"Fine suit yourself, but we'll be back just you wait!" The rest of my night went fairly peacefully. I dreamt (sp) about a place where the voices were locked up a couldn't escape! i dreamt I was a freed man myself with a lot of friends and my own three hundred gallon aquarium! But alas it was only a dream and I woke up Saturday morning with Chelsea and Joaquin arguing over something stupid.


	2. The Excorcism Of Chad Danforth

Okay Chapter 2 is up!!! Thank you for all o0f my wonderful reviews, I appreciate it!!!

Chapter2 :THE EXCORCISM OF CHAD DANFORTH!

"Chad tell me I'm right and he's wrong!!!" screamed Chelsea

"What are you guys talking about its like 6:00 in the morning!"

"So, she said I'm the one who got you beaten! Is that true?"

"Truth? Truth?!!!! The truth is both of you, no all of you got me in trouble!!"

"Dang Chad, don't have a BF on us" Said a hushed David

"Yeah , we're indeed sorry for previous incidents that shall not be surfaced again in the future!" said Bryan

"Don't suck up to me ! I still can't stand yall!!" Then my mother came in the room and told me to get dressed. She pulled out my new Sunday suit and told me to put it on. She rushed me to the bathroom to try and pull my hair back in some kind of ponytail, but I think it looked like a fuzz ball on the top of my head. I didn't say anything, but Bryan sure did!

"What the hell are you doing, woman?" Bryan asked. Just then I felt a cold hand come a cross my face1

"Do you want to try that again!"

"Bring it on Bitch!" Then I felt myself being dragged across to my bed. My mom took off my belt and hit me so hard, I thought one more hit and I would die.

"No MOMMY!. MOMMY STOP!!!! IT WAS THE VOICES!!!"

"CHAD DON"T YOU EVER EVER EVER SAY THAT AGAIN!!! YOU ARE NOT CUTE AND YOU ARE NOT FUNNY!! WHERE DID YOU GET THAT LANGUAGE FROM? Hmmm?YOUR FATHER DOESN'T SAY THAT AND I CERTAINLY DON'T SAY THAT!!! ANSWER ME!!"

"The VOICES"

"Little boy, brush your teeth and get in that car!"

"But mommy"

"Now!!!!!"I slowly went to the bathroom to brush my teeth and wash my face. already today wasn't a very good day. on top of that everybody thinks I'm possesed.The pastor told my parents that God was challenging them or that I was a result of their sins. My dad drove us to the church in silence. he certainly wasn't pleased. Any man woken up at 6:30 in the morning on a saturday wouldn't be happy.We got out of the car and mommy grabbed my hand. I started to sweat because I didn't know what they were going to do to me.They lady in the office told us to wait in the lobby. Then a big, old white man came and whispered somethinh in my mom's ear. she let go of my hand and told me to follow Fat Man.We walked down the hallway and he asked me some questions, then Joaquin and Bryan took the liberty to ask him some.

"How Much do you weigh?" asked Joaquin

"I beg your Pardon?

"what are you hard of hearing? HOW MUCH DO YOU WEIGH?!" said Joaquin

"Cause I was thinking 934 lbs...minimum." said Bryan

"I don't think its any of your concern" replied Fat Man whose name by the way is Mr.Little...irony, right?

"Of course it is! What if there is a sudden earthquake and you happen to fall on me, If I know how much you weigh, I could divide it by the compact of which it makes and that would give me a 10 percent chance of surviving being suffocated by your F-A-T!!"

"First of all that made no sense, Second of all I'm appalled by your rude behavior"

"I'm sorry, I'm so so so sorry , It was those voices I was telling you about" I said

"There are NO voices you are just possessed! Now, put on this." he gave me a small bottle of what I guessed was "holy water".

"If You're possessed isn't Holy Water suppposed to make it burn?" asked Chelsea

"Yeah You dumb Fish!" said Bryan.

"Did you just call me a freakin Fish???"

"Yeah I would've said something else, but we are in a church."

"Go to hell!" I could see Mr. Little was getting uncomfortable so I tried to reassure him, that I'm not possessed.

"Jesus loves me this I know, for the Bible tells me so..." I started singing.

"What is wrong with you?" Mr. little asked.

"He's possessed duh!" Joaquinn said.

"No I'm not!" I yelled.

"You may as well be." Bryan said with his usual morbid attitued.

"Okay...Pastor Elam!" Mr. Little yelled.

The pastor came over in his black suit, and looked at me, "The Danforth boy? What did they do to deserve this?" he asked.

Mr. Little shrugged his shoulders, and got a bible from the altar.My parents crowded around me and so did alot of church officials. They started speaking in Tongues and praying, but I could'nt get Bryan and David to stop laughing

"You guys shut Up!!!" i yelled. My parents looked sooo embarassed

"No I meant the voices" I corrected

"The Devil Is Present, He's NOT GOING AWAY!!" David joked

" In the name of jesus heal his Young Heart!" Pastor Elam hollered. Then I heard a few more people trying to cleanse my spirit. they were singing and hitting the "devil" out of me.

" Yall gonna have to stop that" Joaquin yelled as they were trying to beat my evil spirits out of me

" I'm really going to curse you all with demons!!!" Bryan said

"Get the fuck outta my head!" I finally yelled

"Good, the boy wants to be saved" a decon said

" yeah I do , I really do! I'm a good kid. its the voices" i decided to start singing because adults love it when you sing1

"This little light of mine, I'm gonna..." then Bryan interrupted with

"Make it rain, Make it rain, make it rain on dem hoes" I screamed in frustration. at this time I had been in this church for six hours. finally they gave up.

"You and your family are banished from our society forever!!!!" pastor Elam proclaimed

And that is why my family had to move... all because of the Voices In my Head

Chapter three coming soon :)


	3. Chapter 3

So here I am, Chad Danforth in Albuquerque, New Mexico.

"Mom, where's the school again?" I asked trying to start a conversation.

My mom looked at me with disgust and walked away. I couldn't help but cry, she hates me...Eveyrone hates me. "We don't hate you Chad." Joaquinn said.

"You guys don't count." I said as more tears rolled down my cheeks.

"Stop cryin' Chad! I don't wanna hear it!" my mother yelled.

"I can't help it...You hate me!"

"Yeah, why do you hate him?" Chelsea asked.

"It's our fault." Bryan said.

"Stop it Chad! Can't you see what you've done to your mother...Now you're only making it worse." My father said pushing me into me new room. "Go to bed."

"Yes sir."

That night no one came to tuck me in, no one said goodnight, no one said I love you. I was on my own...Nobody wants a crazy kid I guess.

The next morning I got washed my self, made my own cereal, and even insisted on walking to my new school, before Chelsea reminded me to put pants on. So after I did that my mom drove me to school, she said nothing to me the whole ride there. I was scared, and sad. Scared of my new school, and sad that my parents hate me.

"Okay Chad, you can find your own way around school, go on." she said pushing me out of the car.

I got my back pack, and got out, hoping she didn't see me crying, "Don't ever let 'em see you cry." David once told me.

I walked into the building and wiped my eyes, "Hey there little boy, and how may I help you?" a blonde woman with a fat face asked me.

"By losing weight fatty." David said.

"Excuse me?" she asked.

"No! I mean...Ha ha! Good joke! Um..I'm in Ms. Reynold's class." I said.

"Okay...Follow me." she said grabbing my hand.

"You have soft hands." Bryan said.

"Thank you." she said with a smile."Well here's the room." she said knocking on the door.

A kid about my height opened it, and smiled. She was the color of chocolate...I like chocolate. She had black hair...She was pretty..."She's not prettier than me." Chelsea said.

All the kids in the class turned to look at me, "Hi." I said.

"He's the funniest little thing isn't he?" the woman said, cluless to my insanity.

Now you're wondering why I use big words right? Well for a five-year-old I'm very advanced for my age. No I'm kidding, see the voices are at different ages, so they know things, that five-year-olds wouldn't know. Like David, he's 17, and he uses big words all the time.Joaquin is about 15 and Bryan is a smart mouthed 16 year old. Chelsea is the oldest. She is probably like 20 or 21 and really opinionated.

I sat down in my seat across from this girl, who was from the looks of it , STUCK UP, but she had a cute Butt.I laughed at that comment. but she had a cute butt.

"Your butt is bangin!" Bryan said

"What?" asked the little blonde girl with the sparkly clothes

"Your butt is hott!"

"Shut up Bryan, You are being a Pedophile!" Chelsea replied. The little girl looked at me like I was crazy.

"Chad? Is there a problem?" The teacher asked me.

"No ma'am." I said sinking into my chair.

Don't make me get kicked out of the public school system! Then what will I do?

"You can be a wino." David said.

"But I don't wanna..." I noticed the choclate girl and the butt girl looking at me.

"Sorry." i said.

Maybe I should let Bryan take over...Then I'll be put in...11th grade! Finish school early, and not have to worry about it!

"Okay class this is a hard one, what is 389+332?" Mrs. Reynolds asked.

"721." Bryan said.

"Correct Mr. Danforth...Did you do that in your head?" she asked.

"Yeah, I can even do 12th grade calculus(sp?)." Chelsea said.

The teacher looked impressed. I think I'm off to a good start.

After class the teacher called me to her desk. I really wanted to go to recess, but whatever. "Chad...I want you to take a test...You'll get into first grade, if your parents want you to skip...Maybe even second." she said with a smile.

"Okay."

So the next hour of recess I took a test, it was easy with everyone helping me out. Today is one of those days I like the voices, "332x99..." I said aloud.

"32,868."

I worte it on the paper, and moved on the reading section, which I really didn't need help with, becuase it was really easy. I just needed help figuring out some big words, they wanted me to write a short essay! A five year old can't write and essay! Well I can because of my voices...But what were these people thinking!?!?

----------------------------------------------------------------------

"Mrs. Danforth, Mr. Danforth I called you here, so you could know somthing about your son." Mr. Turner, the principal said.

My parents glared at me, they thought it was somthing bad! Ha! Were they in for a rude awakening! "Chad...Well, we want to move him to 3rd grade...The level he's on he could be going to college! But we'd rather move him to 3rd to see how he does."

My parents sat there with their mouths wide open, "3rd grade? Are you sure?" my mother asked.

"As I'll ever be."

"Do it." my dad said.

"Okay, he'll start tommorow


	4. they won't leave

Today is the day I started the 3rd grade...And I'm only 5!

Oh crap...These kids are like, 8 and I'm only 5! "Don't worry Chad it's okay." Chelsea said.

"Unless you get picked on your first day." Bryan said.

"Thanks guys." I said sarcastically.

Just then a woman walked up and grabbed my hand, "Come on Chad let's get on to your new classroom." she said with fake enthusiasm.

"Lady your smile's to big...You're gonna break your face." Bryan said.

I smacked my hand on my forehead and looked at the woman. "Sorry."

She smiled even wider which made me wince, "It's okay."

We walked to the next classroom and stopped infront of it. It said 'Mrs. Branche's 3rd grade class. Team A.'

The woman knocked on the door and another woman opened it. She reminded me of my mother in some ways, "That means she'd make a good wife." Joaquin said.

The lady and Mrs. Branch looked at me, then back at eachother. The lady shrugged, "This is Chad Danforth." she said.

"Oh yes, I hear you're very smart." she said bending down to my level.

"Smart enough to know your breath is kickin'!" David said.

"Excuse me?"

"Sorry...I can..uhh...explain?" I stuttered.

She smiled again and took my hand, we entered the classroom. I saw a lot of kids, they had to be like a foot taller than me! These kids were giants! "Everyone this is Chad Danforth, Chad why don't you tell us about yourself?"

I looked at my feet, then back at the class, "I'm Chad Austin Danforth, I'm 5-years-old and..."

"Woah! he's five! Mrs. Branch? Shouldn't he be in kindergarten?"

"No but with the low IQ you probably have, I'd say you should be in kindergarten." Davind laughed.

I heard a few snickers from the class.

"Chad that wasn't nice, tell Greg that your sorry." Mrs. Branch said.

"Sorry." I muttered.

The voices were ruining my life already! I can't believe them! Why can't you guys just leave me alone!

"We can't leave Chad...We're gonna be here for ever." David said.

"Yeah, we like it to much in here to leave." Chelsea said.

"Chad? Are you okay?" I heard the teacher ask.

"No...The voices won't leave me alone." I said as I started to cry.

"Don't cry Chad we're sorry." Joaquin said.

"LEAVE ME ALONE! STOP TALKING TO ME! GET OUT OF MY HEAD!" I screamed.

The teacher grabbed my hand and dragged me out of the room. "Chad, please. What's wrong with you? Why are you acting like this?" she asked me.

"The voices...I have voices in my head and nobody beleives me!"

Mrs. Branch looked sympathetically at me, "I'm going to call your parents and make sure they take you to a doctor okay?"

"We don't need a doctor! We're fine the way we are!" Chelsea yelled.

"No, please help me." I whimpered.

She nodded and took my hand again, we walked to the office. The secretary gave me a tissue and a lollipop to calm me down with. "Yes Mrs. Danforth..."

"Well I'm just concerned about your son..."

"As a teacher it's my job to be concerned about my students..."

"I think he need to be checked out my a doctor..."

My mom doesn't believe her, I'm never going to get help...I'm going to have to live with the vioces for the rest of my life. "Mrs. Danforth there is obviously something wrong with your son..."

I stood up and slipped out of the door, no one seemed to notice me so I ran. I ran down the hallway, out the doors and all the way down the street, I just ran...I couldn't take it. My mom will never accept the fact that her son is crazy. My mom and dad will never love me again after this so I may as well run away. "Hey little guy what's your name?"

I looked up at the guy...Great, just great a cop. "Ch-ch-chad."

"Shouldn't you be at school? Or with your mommy and daddy?" he asked.

"I don't want to...I mean...I don't..." that's when I started to cry again.

The cop picked me up and tried to quiet me down, "Where's your mommy and daddy?"

"I don't like them cause they won't love me anymore cause I'm crazy and..."

"Did your parents leave you here?" he asked.

"No, I ran from school, cause my mom doesn't believe me about the voices in my head." I said.

The cop furrowed his eyebrows and frowned.

"Voices?"

"Yeah we're here in Chad's head, and no matter what he does we're not leaving." David said evilly.


End file.
